1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holding apparatuses for clamping objects.
2. Description of Related Art
During a process which applies heat to an object (for example, a soldering operation), the object is generally positioned on a table. However, heat from the operation may be absorbed by the object, and an operator may suffer burns when touching the object after the operation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.